Overwatch Voice
The dispatcher, known as Overwatch in-game (voiced by Ellen McLain), speaks to Civil Protection and Combine Soldier units via their communication radios and to everyone in a particular area via local PA systems (in City 17, Nova Prospekt and the interiors of the Citadel). She will usually issue warnings of resistance infiltration or instructions to nearby units in a distinctive flat, clinical tone of voice with a British accent. Her disjointed speech, similar to that of telephone banking systems, and ability to apparently broadcast to more than one location at once suggests that she is an artificially intelligent computer system. Her role, while small, offers significant insight into the inner workings of the Combine, as she uses a type of medically-inspired Newspeak to describe resistance activity in the context of a bacterial infection and treatment. Some of her announcements also display the coercive and violent tactics used by the Combine to ensure conformity. Parallels can be drawn between the dispatcher and the telescreen news announcer in the 1984 film version of Nineteen Eighty-Four, who serves a similar role and is somewhat similar to the dispatcher in terms of voice. Also, the dispatcher's voice is very similar to the MFP dispatcher in the film Mad Max. Important Encounters * At various times, the dispatcher announces the threat of "permanent offworld assignment" to various people (usually Overwatch personnel but is also used on citizens) as punishment for either mission failure or not informing on potential "anticitizens". Doctor Breen attempts (and fails) to use this threat on Alyx and Eli Vance at the end of Half-Life 2. * It is announced very soon after the start of Route Kanal that "inaction is conspiracy", encouraging local residents to turn in Gordon Freeman, who is just beginning his insurrection. As proof of this, food credits are deducted from humans as punishment for what is termed "inactive coercion". * Freeman is progressively referred to as "staph infection" and "malignant". Instructions are issued to CPs to "inoculate", "shield", "clamp" and "pacify". His implicit citizenship (he could not be a legitimate citizen, as he has been presumed missing or dead for some time) is revoked due to his "multiple anti-civil violations." In this case, Freeman is addressed as "individual," and declared "malignant." When the Overwatch soldiers are introduced and the resistance movement is in full rebellion, she euphemistically orders them to "treat" and "amputate" rebels. * It is announced around half way through Route Kanal that the "judgement waiver" is in effect, presumably allowing Civil Protection to deal with humans as they see fit. * At Nova Prospekt, turrets are referred to as "sterilizers" in keeping with the medical theme, and Combine attention starts with a focus upon an "exogen breach," presumably the antlions present in the complex, some of whom are under Gordon's control. * At the start of Gordon's run-ins with civil protection, he is referred to indirectly as a "miscount"Overwatch: "Attention residents: miscount detected in your block. Cooperation with your local Civil Protection team is required" when the building is raided and he is not identified as a resident, thus making him a threat. Gordon is awarded "anticitizen" status during Route KanalOverwatch: "Individual, you are charged with multiple anti-civil violations - anticitizen status approved" and referred to as "Anticitizen One" starting roughly around Water Hazard, and retains this designation throughout the rest of Half-Life 2 and Episodes 1 and 2. As Gordon progresses within Nova Prospekt, the announcer refers to him once as "Anticitizen Freeman", the first and apparently only time he is referred to by name by the PA. Interactions with Combine units Whether or not the transmission is intended for receipt and processing by the Dispatcher, Combine soldiers use a code phrase to signal that some force has broken through their guard. The last soldier in the unit will call "Outbreak! Outbreak! Outbreak!" over the radio the moment the second-to-last soldier is killed. They also have notification phrases such as "Overwatch, request reserve activation!" and "target Freeman sighted". Episode One In Episode One, the tone of the dispatcher changes drastically. Inside the Citadel, her voice is slowed down, looping and is generally confused and detached; she issues long series of non-sensical directives that are clearly being ignored by the soldiers still present which adds to the feeling that the Citadel's functions are failing. All of her statements, such as "Warning bypass detected" and "Deploy, diagnose, deploy, diagnose, present singularity, present singularity" are reused from City 17 broadcasts, some Citadel broadcasts, and some are possibly from Nova Prospekt. However, when Freeman goes through a containment field, which supercharges his gravity gun, she does manage to declare an alertOverwatch: "Alert: Unregistered singularity device detected. Security field failure detected" that the soldiers respond to. Later on in the course of events when the Citadel destablises again, the dispatch for Civil Protection units remains the same as in Half-Life 2, which could mean that Civil Protection have a separate dispatch system or merely that the dispatcher was less affected by the reactor containment failure then it was by the deliberate overload. It is possibly of note that the dispatcher's citywide broadcasts are not encountered in City 17 in the duration of Episode One although there may simply have been no point to such messages as the Combine had lost control of City 17 already. Episode Two In Episode Two the Dispatcher is first heard during the "To The White Forest" chapter, specifically right after Alyx's video conference with her father and Arne Magnusson is disrupted and the signal drops out. In this instance, she sounds suspiciously like GLaDOS from Portal however that could just be because Ellen McLain voiced GLaDOS as well and forgot which role she was playing. The dispatcher seems much colder and more imposing in Episode 2, speaking in short, fragmented sentences during the few times it's heard, eg. "Anticitizen One engaged. Vance subprime engaged. Expunge. Mandate removal of active signature imprint. Cauterize and expunge." This behavior could be attributed to having less processing capacity with the destruction of the local Citadel and now running from a smaller, more portal system; or alternatively, with the Combine Advisors taking direct control of the Combine forces after Dr. Breen's death, that the Advisors are simply much less subtle in their intentions and the Overwatch reflects this. References Related Pages *Civil Protection *Combine Soldier *Citadel D